


Working Together

by Blacksheep28



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, Following, Oblivious, Obsession, Stalker, Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28
Summary: Sans follows his human on a day at work.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Working Together

Sans dragged himself out of bed and grabbed snacks from the fridge. His brother really was the best for leaving him that stuff. He checked over into his human's apartment and smiled. He was right on time.

Sans silently shortcutted to an alley and watched her head down the street. As always she looked far more put together than himself. She moved with the kind of purpose Sans couldn't help but envy. She looked so sure of herself. Sans silently shadowed her with his shortcuts keeping an eye out for any trouble. She was always deft in moving around people as she headed to work, but he watched just in case for once something popped up.

He relaxed and settled down on a bench as his human cheerfully checked into work. It looked like their work shift officially started. Papyrus would not believe it if he knew Sans had an actual schedule he followed now. Granted it was really hers, but it still felt good. Perhaps even better than any schedule or function he could come up with on his own because it had her.

Sans wasn't going to get over how artfully she dealt with people anytime soon. His human always had a smile for people who approached her that managed to seem genuine. Was she truly that happy with her work? Wouldn't that be something, his human glowing with joy at helping others. She might even glow if she knew how much she was helping him, simply by being close and living her life. Sans grinned picturing how that conversation would go. Maybe he could even convince her to spend more time with him to help. Yeah. Sans grinned watching her smile. Maybe one day that smile would be for him.

The time spent watching her never felt like a burden. If anything it could feel like time just vanished watching her. Sans was startled to realize she was going on her lunch break already. He should eat too. Sans pulled out the sliced hot dogs and macaroni his brother had prepared. He promptly drowned it in mustard and settled down to eat. What was she having for her break? Sans shortcutted to let himself get a proper peak before rapidly vanishing. Barbeque kebabs of some sort. They looked good. He wondered if they were sold nearby. Had she made them herself? That would be another amazing thing that she did.

Sans grinned eating his lunch with her. Sure she didn't know he was there, but he knew about her. They were both eating at the same time too. That had to count. "good lunch," he commented softly. She wouldn't hear him. That's okay, he still wanted to tell her he'd enjoyed the break with her.

Sans drifted around the businesses nearby as his human got back to work. Always he was aware of her presence, warm and comforting. She was a beacon to him. Sans checked if there was anywhere to buy kebabs nearby. There was a food truck, but Sans had a feeling his human wasn't one to buy from a food truck every day. She had brought it out herself too. He settled back in a different area to watch her. Sans would just have to track her when she went out shopping next time. Then he'd get it right.

The end of the day finally arrived, his human letting someone else take over while she headed for home. The dimmer light of the evening gave him a chance to be a little closer. Sans kept on guard. Tired after work his human would be at her most vulnerable now. Making sure she got home safe was the least he could do for her.

Sans smiled as she entered the apartment building. He shortcutted home and sank down onto the couch. It didn't take much effort to locate the soft pulse of her soul. "see you tomorrow," he promised.


End file.
